Hardships of the Heart
by hubluhbluhbluhbleh
Summary: In 1941, Lucas Friar packs his bags and heads to New York to live with his best friend, Zay Babineaux, who owns a cafe full of loyal and trustworthy workers. Lucas falls for one of the singers at the cafe when tragedy strikes the country, lighting the match for a plot filled with different controversial topics. Rating is T but may go up in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi y'all! I know that I am writing another story, but I love the idea for this story, so I hope y'all love it too. I am a gigantic history lover, so I am incorporating some of my knowledge and love for history into a cute little story (I actually don't know how long this story will be).**_

 _ **Also, for those of you who don't know, I uploaded a new chapter to Two Way Door (FINALLY!).**_

 _ **Before I start writing this chapter, I do want to go ahead and explain that American history has never been a perfect story. I don't really know how to express myself in other words besides a few situations that I will involve in this story, but I do need to say that I will include so heavy topics.**_

 _ **This story will include subjects such as: racial segregation (there will be no racial slurs, I hate those words), feminism, the Holocaust, and war. I'm making this story up as I go, but these are just a few subjects that I have in mind as I write the first chapter. If any of you are uncomfortable with any of these topics or familiar with them yourselves, just know that I am here for you. If you don't want to talk about it, then that's okay, but I am always here to talk to, and I am not a judgemental person.**_

 _ **I also would like to clarify that some of these characters are really horrible people, but just because I write a character like this, does not mean that I am one of these characters. As much as I wish that there weren't people like this, I can't change the fact that people like this do exist. I write characters like this to teach a lesson to other people.**_

 _ **I know that I got one hundred percent serious there, so I hope y'all enjoy!**_

* * *

Lucas Friar steps off the steps of the train with two small eggshell colored suitcases. He breathes in a fresh breath of the New York air. He is caught off guard when he is shoved out of the way by a taller man. The man yells, "Hey! Get out of the way, knucklehead!"

He begins to move with the rest of the crowd until he exits the train station. He's never been in the city before, so he is liable to get lost. He sets one of his suitcases on the ground before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the address of the cafe that his best friend owns.

Because of his lack of knowledge of the New York streets, he decides that he is going to have to ask somebody where to go. He picks his suitcase up and walks over to a pretty brunette woman wearing a long violet dress standing on the street corner. He sets his suitcase down and takes his hat off as he approaches her. He gets a little nervous because this woman is so pretty, and he doesn't want to seem like a creep or act like a fool in front of her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He grabs her attention. When she turns her head, Lucas notices how friendly she is as she greets him with a smile. "I was wondering if you could point me to the direction of this address?"

Lucas show the piece of paper to the woman. She takes a look at the address written on the napkin and immediately begins beaming.

"I sure can. As a matter of fact, I can take you there. I was just headed that way myself," The woman replies joyfully. Lucas smiles, grabs his suitcases, and begins walking with the woman to the cafe.

As the two begin to talk, Lucas learns that the woman's name is Riley Matthews. She works for his best friend at the cafe, and she is really happy to work for him. She says that his best friend is a one of a kind guy, making Lucas smile. He's always known his best friend to be that way.

"So, how do you know Isaiah?" Riley asks him.

"Zay? We've been best friends since we were born at the same hospital in Texas," Lucas replies. Riley smiles and turns left on a street corner.

"Wow. You two being best friends? That's not heard of. But like I said, Isaiah is a one of a kind guy. I guess that makes you the same," Riley comments.

Not many people do hear about a colored man and white man being best friends in these times. Lucas knew when he met Zay that he was gonna be his best friend. The two never looked at people as a black man or a white man. They saw each other as men. They saw each other as brothers. Lucas doesn't know what he would do without Zay by his side.

"We're almost there. I bet Isaiah is really excited to see you. Unless I mistaken, I thought I heard him talking about one of his best friends from Texas moving down here. What a small world it is," Riley says.

"I know. I'm lucky that I found you. Otherwise, I'd be hearing people name calling for hours," Lucas says, making Riley giggle.

"Gotta watch out for them New Yorkers. They can get very feisty, especially some of the women, trust me. But you'll get used to it after a few weeks. My best friend was really feisty when I met her, now she's just feisty to everyone else besides me," Riley converses. Lucas is taking in the essence of the city while he talks with Riley, and he is excited to see the name of the cafe that his best friend owns right in front of them.

"Well, here we are. The Huck and Jim Cafe," Riley says. Lucas sets his suitcase down again and opens the door for Riley to walk through. She smiles at him before walking inside. Lucas follows her closely, looking at the extravagant decor on the inside. Everything about this club screams Isaiah Babineaux, and it makes Lucas's heart smile to see his best friend's pride and joy be so successful.

Riley points to the bar and says, "Farkle, can you please pour this man a drink?"

A man stands there and nods at Riley with a wink. He is wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His bow tie sits comfortingly around his neck, and his silky black vest is buttoned around his abdomen. His sandy brown hair is slicked back to one side. He pours Lucas a small glass of scotch and sets it on the bar where Lucas meets him and thanks him for the drink.

"You must be Lucas," The bartender says. "Zay has been talking about you moving up here for weeks."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you," Lucas says, holding his hand out.

The bartender grabs his hand and says, "My name is Farkle. Farkle Minkus."

Lucas nods and lets go of the bartender's sweaty hand. He clasps the glass of scotch with his fingers and brings the glass up to his lips, sipping on the bitter alcohol.

"This is a nice place. I'm really happy that Zay is letting me move in with him. We haven't seen each other in years," Lucas says. "He's one of the most trustworthy people I know."

"Zay is the cat's meow. I don't think you'll be waiting long for him to show up. He lives upstairs, but he's probably backstage with the talent right now," Farkle says leaning his hand on the bar.

"Who's the talent around here?" Lucas asks.

A smile comes across Farkle's face when he replies. "Well, we have some very beautiful dames who sing here every once in a while. Maya Hart and the one you came in with, Riley Matthews." Lucas smirks when he sees Farkle blush when he mentions Riley. Lucas could tell that Farkle has a thing for her the moment she called his name.

"So you carry a torch for her, huh?" Lucas asks. Farkle's face goes to a deep shade of red when Lucas asks him that question. There is no doubt in his mind that Farkle has probably liked this girl for a long time.

"Lucas Friar! You're finally here," Lucas hears the voice of his best friend from behind him. He stands up and greets Zay with a hug and a pat on the back. "It's about damn time."

"I know. It felt like I was never gonna get out of Texas. I'm really happy to be here, and I can't thank you enough for letting me move in," Lucas tells him. Zay smiles and shrugs his shoulders. To Lucas, Zay has always been a stand up guy. He could always trust Zay with anything, so when Lucas's mother came up to him and told him that he had to stop being friends with Zay, Lucas decided that it was time to leave Texas and be with his best friend in a new land full of opportunity.

Zay pulls him aside, and they begin to walk around the cafe. "Did you talk to your mother before you left? Don't get me wrong I'm still happy that you are here to say, but I can't suppress the feeling that the two of you aren't on the best of terms."

"I...haven't. Yet. I'm gonna write her a letter tonight and send it to her tomorrow. I just had to get out of that place as fast as I could," Lucas explains.

"No, I understand. First they tell you that you can't be friends with me, then they want to arrange a marriage for you. I would want to run away too. Especially if my parents told me that I couldn't be friends with me," Zay says, eliciting a chuckle from the both of them.

They stop at the top of the steps that leads to the main floor of the cafe where there are tables full of people of all kinds, and a stage where a jazz band plays. Lucas looks around at the entire vicinity and is in awe that his best friend made this place all on his own. Zay had no help when he came to New York looking for opportunity. Lucas still has the letters that Zay sent him, telling him that he's been working in many places. He remembers reading about Zay going overseas to earn money over there. He also remembers how hard it was to work that hard and save as much money as he did during the Great Depression.

"You've really outdone yourself here, Zay, but I am really proud and happy for you," Lucas says.

Zay smiles and looks around at his success. Times are still hard, but they seem to be getting a little easier. Now that World War II has started, the production of guns, ammunition, helmets, armor, etc. have been out of this world, and things seem to be getting a little less depressing.

Lucas's eyes catch the sapphire ones of a blonde woman from across the room. She is walking towards the two of them. He grabs Zay's shoulder to stop him from walking down the steps towards the crowd of people.

"Whoa! Who is the broad?" Lucas asks.

Zay looks at the woman coming in there direction and smiles. "Who? Maya? She's one of the singers here. One of the most talented that I've heard, along with Riley. They both sing really well together. They know how to put on a great show, but you don't have a chance with her."

"What?" Lucas says offended. "Why wouldn't I? Is she married or something?"

"No. She's not your type, and she will let you know in a heartbeat that she's not interested," Zay explains.

"Why? Did she turn you down?" Lucas teases.

"No, but I've seen her viciously turn down other men who I've had to kick out of my cafe. This happens a lot so trust me. She won't be interested in you, bud," Zay says, smiling at Maya when she meets them.

Lucas can't help but look her up and down. Her long blonde hair comes reaches just under her shoulder. She's wearing a silky gold dress that reaches the floor and silky white gloves that goes past her elbows. She's wearing a pearl necklace that hugs her neck along with a matching bracelet that she wears on top of her glove. Lucas takes in the blonde beauty, and smiles at her when she pays her attention towards him.

"Hello there. My name is Maya Hart," She greets him with a smile. "You're really cute."

Lucas tips his hand to her and tries to hide that fact that his face is now a crimson color. Zay smirks at the both of them and wraps a gentle arm around Maya's shoulder. She's way shorter than she looked when she was walking over to the both of them.

"You must be Lucas. Zay says great things about you," Maya says, cutting the awkward tension when Lucas doesn't even bother to tell her his name back.

"Yes. I am. And I've heard great things about you too," Lucas replies.

Maya brings her hand up to her chest and acts flustered. "Mr. Babineaux, are you bragging about me again? You know how easily flustered I get."

"It's hard not to brag on you and Riley. You two are just fantastic," Zay replies.

There conversation is interrupted by the crowd clapping and cheering. The three turn around and see Riley on stage, preparing to sing a song. Lucas glances back at the bar and sees Farkle standing there not taking his eyes off Riley for a second. Lucas chuckles to himself and pays attention to the pretty brunette on stage.

"I hope you all are enjoying your time here at The Huck and Jim cafe!" Riley greets them as she receives plenty of cheers for that statement alone. "Well, enjoy the music, and enjoy yourselves!"

Maya cheers for her best friend and holds two thumbs up for her. Riley smiles at her before singing her first lyrics. Lucas isn't gonna lie when he says that Riley has a really beautiful voice and is incredibly talented. He just wonders what Maya sounds like when she sings. He wonders a lot of stuff about Maya, but a mystery is always a fun thing. He always reads mystery novels. One his favorites is _And Then There Were None_ by Agatha Christie. Maybe it would be easy for him to read Maya and figure out her mystery.

Lucas gets the feeling that he's really gonna like here in New York.

* * *

 _ **Okay! I hope y'all liked this first chapter of my new story! I am so happy and in love with. I am literally patting myself on the back.**_

 _ **There will be so many things to happen in this story. I have so many things planned for these characters, so I hope y'all like it!**_

 _ **Love y'all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey y'all! I am so in love with all of you! I know that not everybody loves history like I do, but I still appreciate everybody who is gonna read this anyway, even though it's going to include a lot of history. For those of you who don't know the story begins in 1941. I forgot to add this in on the first chapter, but there will be time jumps. I'll just make sure to add that in.**_

 _ **I am so happy that I decided to write this chapter today because my first day of college begins tomorrow, so I'm stressing pretty hard right now, and I need to let loose right now.**_

 _ **Also, I have included some trigger warnings in the first chapter. I couldn't include all of them in the description, so I put them in the first chapter. I will also add the trigger warnings whenever I reach a chapter that will need them.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lucas' first week in New York was successful, to say the least. Zay has hired him to work with Farkle behind the bar, and he has a nice room in Zay's apartment above the cafe. It's a small apartment, but it's very nice for the two men. Lucas had to ask him how Zay could live in such a nice apartment considering he is a black man. Zay told him that he pays rent with the income he makes from owning the cafe, and he has connections where he can give his rent money to a white man to pay his rent for him.

"It's a good thing you're here because now I can just have you pay the rent for me," Zay jokes.

"Hey. I'll do anything you tell me to. You gave me a job, and you're letting me live with you. It's the least I can do," Lucas responds in a serious tone.

He hasn't seen Maya since his first day in New York. Zay tells him that she has strep throat, which bums Lucas out a little bit because he would really love to hear her sing. He does think that Riley has a beautiful voice, but there's something about Maya that really bewilders him. He can sense that she's not all that she appears to be, and that makes him want to find out who she really is.

"Applesauce!" Farkle yells, earning a gasp from a geezer sitting at the bar in front of him. Lucas walks over and helps Farkle clean the spilled alcohol off the bar counter. "Sorry, sir."

"You okay there, Farkle?" Lucas asks.

Farkle sighs tucking a clean towel in the waistband of his pants. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been dropping and breaking bottles and spilling alcohol all over the bar counter for a few weeks. Please don't tell Zay. I've been replacing everything I've broke with the money from my paychecks, but I'm trying to save money to buy something."

Although Zay is his best friend, and he should tell Zay that Farkle has broken a few expensive bottles of alcohol, he likes Farkle, and he can't help but think that this thing he's saving up to buy is something for Riley. After getting to know her the last week, Lucas has gotten to know a lot about Riley. Like the fact that her birthday is coming up in a few months.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucas hints at Farkle. A faint smile appears on his face as he walks to the room behind the bar to retrieve a new bottle of wine.

The bell on the door of the cafe rings. Lucas sees a tall man, about six feet tall, walk through the door. His shirt is stained with dirt and other questionable things. His stench is the first thing most people would notice about him, and Lucas knows exactly who this man is.

"What are you doing here, Leonard?" Lucas asks.

"Gimme a beer, boy," The man replies. Lucas knows that this man isn't allowed to have a drink Zay's cafe. He's been put on strict orders to not give this man any alcohol.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Lucas says.

"I'd like to see you make me," Leonard slurs. He stumbles his way to a seat at the end of the bar. People are staring at him.

Everybody knows Leonard Johnson. Owner of a construction company during the day, hardcore swigger during the night. Zay told Lucas about him. He found his wife cheating on him with his brother one night, and he's been a regular customer since. Zay says that the drinking used to not bother him. It was when Leonard began to get violent whenever Zay would cut him off. Now, he's not allowed another alcoholic drink from The Huck and Jim Cafe.

"What are you staring at? Turn your ass around and gimme a damn drink right now!" Leonard demands.

Lucas takes his towel out of his britches and lays it down on the bar counter. He walks over to Leonard and tries to negotiate a way to make Leonard leave the cafe. He continues to refuse.

"I've been put on strict orders not to give you any alcohol, sir," Lucas says.

Leonard sighs. He turns around just as Riley is walking around. He reaches his arm out and grabs her waist. "Fine then, let me have a little fun with your call girl."

Lucas tries not to explode. "She's not a call girl. Now let her go and leave."

Leonard lets Riley go and stand up, towering over Lucas. "Like I said before. I'd like to see you make me. Pretty boy."

Lucas grabs Leonard by the collar of his tank top and shoves him against the wall. "I'm not gonna tell you again. You better get the hell out of here. You're not getting alcohol here, and you certain aren't gonna get any sex here. So I think, in your best interest, it would be better for you to go."

Leonard angrily huffs and puffs in Lucas's face before jerking his way out of Lucas's grip and leaves the cafe. Lucas wipes sweat from his forehead and stares at the crowd of people witnessing what just happened.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, folks. How about a round of drinks on the house!" Zay says. The crowd immediately changes their attitude from shocked to happy, and a few people stand up from their tables to go to the bar for their free drinks.

Zay walks over to Lucas with his arms crossed, and Lucas feels that he has just messed everything up with best friend.

"Zay, I'm sorry for causing that scene. I was just trying to make him leave, and he tied to harass Riley. I'm sorry. I'll pay for whatever money you lose because of this," Lucas rambles.

"Lucas. It's okay. I've got money to replace this stuff. It's no big deal. I just wanted to thank you for kicking him out. Of course, we all wish it didn't have to go down like that, but he left, and that's all that matters," Zay responds.

"So, you're not mad?" Lucas asks.

Zay shakes his head with a smile on his face. He walks away, and just as Lucas is about to turn around to help Farkle with the group of people wanting their free drinks, he hears someone call his name. He turns around to see the blonde beauty he's been thinking about for the last week.

"Maya? I thought you were still sick," Lucas says.

"I needed to come talk to Zay about a few things, but I'll be back tomorrow. I just saw what you did to Leonard, and I just wanted to thank you for helping Zay and Riley like that," Maya says, gripping her long coat and covering her front side.

"You feeling any better?" Lucas asks.

"I feel a lot better than I did. Thanks for asking," Maya answers. She stands there and stares at Lucas for a moment before waving goodbye and walking over to Riley. Lucas watches her while he makes his way back behind the bar. He begins to help Farkle pour drink for people when he arrives.

"I can't believe how you handled Leonard. I would've never have done it. Zay would already have security on him before I could do anything," Farkle says, handing a drink to a woman and pouring the next cup full of alcohol for the man she came with.

"Yea, kid. That was impressive indeed. Have you ever thought about joining the United States military? They could really use a guy with your strength," A man in a tan colored uniform asks. His hat reads United States Army, which Lucas could tell that this guy was in the military due to the strength in the man's handshake.

"No I haven't really thought about it. I'm registered for the draft, if that's what you mean, but I hopefully won't be called up for duty," Lucas replies.

"Well that's a shame. You would make an excellent general one day."

Lucas nods and hands the man his drink.

* * *

The cafe is empty. Lucas and Farkle are cleaning and restocking the bar, and they are cleaning all of the tables. Riley is helping Zay count all the money they have earned that day. Lucas walks over to Farkle with a vacuum cleaner. Farkle plugs the cord into the wall.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see a woman helping a man count money while two other men are cleaning the tables and vacuuming the floor," Lucas says.

Farkle chuckles. "Yea. I never thought so either, but Zay is a feminist at heart. He has always treated the women who work here as equals to the men. I'm not bothered by it, and you shouldn't be either. Zay is a good man, and I think it's the discrimination that he has been through that makes him not want to discriminate anybody because they look or act differently."

"Zay has always been like that. He's making me a better man because of it. That's why I had to move up here with him. My parents went crazy when they found out that my best friend is black. And the things my dad would tell me about women just didn't feel right whenever I exercised those beliefs. They've pretty much disowned me as a son, but I believe that my best friend being black isn't a big deal, and if I want to treat my wife with more respect instead of a maid, then I will do it. They just couldn't accept that, though. So I moved up here to live with my best friend," Lucas explains.

"Well, you seem like a good man yourself," Farkle says.

"As do you. And Riley will see that one day," Lucas replies, making Farkle blush. "Why don't you just tell her that you carry a torch for her?"

"Because. Look at me. She's too good for me. She's beautiful, and I'm...ugly," Farkle says.

Lucas rolls his eyes and pats Farkle on the back. "You aren't ugly at all. You never know if you have a chance with her if you don't try. Who knows? She may think you're the cat's meow."

"I don't know. I don't think she has eyes for me. I see her looking at you all the time," Farkle says.

"Well. I don't go after a cookie when I know a friend is looking at the same one," Lucas replies. Farkle laughs at the expression and starts to vacuum.

"Hey, Lucas? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Riley asks. Lucas nods and salutes to Farkle before following Riley to a room in the back of the club. She turns the light on and closes the door once Lucas walks in. She turns around looks at him.

"So why did you call me back here?" Lucas asks.

Riley sighs. "Zay and I were counting the money from the cash registers at the bar and there is money missing. We counted the money three times just to make sure. Even with the free drinks that Zay gave the customers, we are short."

"I swear that Farkle and I didn't take any of it. We stay behind the bar all day long, and I didn't take any money, and I know that Farkle didn't take any money," Lucas defends himself and Farkle.

"I'm not saying it was either of you. I don't think either of you would take the money, but I'm just telling you that you two are the main suspects. Zay will probably mention it to you tonight or something," Riley warns.

"And you had to bring all the way back here behind the stage to tell me this? Why?" Lucas asks.

Riley takes a step closer. "I wanted to thank you for defending me earlier when Leonard grabbed me and called me a call girl."

"You're welcome," Lucas says. He tries to walk past Riley, but she lays her hand on his chest.

"I don't think you get it," Riley says. She leans forward and presses her lips to Lucas'. She wraps her arms around his neck, but he is quick to reject her advances. He gently removes her from his lips and holds her arms.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I think you're beautiful, but I can't do this. I don't feel the same way. Sorry," Lucas apologizes before quickly leaving the room. He meets Farkle at the door before he is able to leave.

"Hey. What was all that about?" Farkle asks.

Lucas leans forwards and whispers. "Riley told me that our cash register was short today. Even after everybody got their free drinks. Some money is missing, and they don't know how. She was just giving us a warning because she thinks Zay will talk to us about it."

Farkle nods. "I can't believe it. I stepped out of the room twice. I don't know how any money could've been stolen."

"I know. It's really weird."

* * *

 _Dear Mama,_

 _I know that you and pop don't really want anything to do with me right now, but I do feel that it's important for me to say that I still love you guys. But I am not going to give up my beliefs just because y'all want to discriminate against people of color. I hope you and pop can forgive me for running away, but it's something that I had to do. I had to run away to make myself happy because if I stayed in Texas, I would've gone off the deep end. I am loving New York. Zay and I are living together and working together at his cafe. I hope you y'all will find in your hearts to see things my way for once and realize that God made us all the way regardless of our skin color or gender._

 _Love,  
Lucas_

* * *

 _ **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I know there wasn't a lot of Lucaya interaction, and I wrote Rilucas kiss, but that will kinda set things off in the next couple of chapters. Things will start getting interesting with whoever stole money from the cash register and with Rucaya.  
**_

 _ **Let me know some theories that y'all have!**_

 _ **Love y'all!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys! I love all of you so so much! I know I say this all the time, but I just want you all to know how much I love all of you! You are all precious human beings! Thank you all so much for continuing to read my story and taking the time to review it. Everything means so much to me as a writer. I am so appreciative of all of you. Okay, I just had to write that down._**

 ** _This chapter will kind of pick up where it left off. I mean it will be a few days later, but y'all know what I mean._**

 ** _Again, this story is going to deal with heavy subjects so if you want a list of what those subjects include, then go back to chapter one and read the trigger warning. As an aspiring writer, I think it's important to write about subjects that will be uncomfortable but will also bring important matters to the table. I'm just trying to give perspective._**

 ** _Enjoy this chapter! Things may escalate at the end._**

* * *

"Lucas, I know you didn't take the money. We live together, and I know that you wouldn't steal from me. I don't know who is taking my money from me, but it's important that I talk to everybody. Are you sure you didn't see anything suspicious in the last few days?" Zay asks.

Lucas shakes his head, no, but he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he did. It was almost one of those feelings where he felt like he didn't see anything weird, but he also feels like maybe he should've.

"Well, I trust you when you say that. Please, just keep an eye out for me?" Zay asks. Lucas just nods and leaves Zay's office. He pulls his towel out of the waistband of his britches and walks over to the bar to help Farkle clean glasses. Farkle looks frantic as he wipes the glass clean. He grabs another and another and another.

"Nervous cleaner?" Lucas asks. Sure, Lucas doesn't think that Farkle took the money, but he can't help but notice the odd behavior of Farkle's quick cleaning.

Farkle looks at him and nods, grabbing another glass from the shelf below him. He takes his towel and wipes around the inside of the glass. He finally stops and sets the glass down on the bar counter. He slams his towel down, which grabs Lucas' attention.

"Whoa. Cool down, Farkle," Lucas says. "Are you nervous about talking to Zay about the money?"

"That's part of my problem. You're in the know, can you tell me how everything went when you talked to Zay?" Farkle asks. Poor little Farkle. Lucas feels bad for the kid.

"No need to worry, my friend. Zay is talking to everybody. He didn't talk to us just because we're prime suspect or whatever. He's just trying to get to bottom of this," Lucas says. "Just go in there, cool down, and tell him the truth. Zay is a very forgiving person."

"You're right. You're right," Farkle says, taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna tell him that I didn't take the money and everything will be alright."

Lucas pats him on the back and grabs another glass from the bar. "So how has your plan to get Riley's birthday present coming along?"

"I'm just a few greenbacks short. I've been saving up for this gift for three years. I just hope she likes it. I'm thinking about writing down how I feel about her, but I don't know if she'll feel the same about me," Farkle says. Lucas raises his eyebrows and shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't want to tell Farkle that the woman he is in love with kissed another guy. But what kind of friend doesn't tell their friend about something like that?

Lucas hasn't talked to Riley since the kiss three days ago. He still likes Riley, but he's afraid that she hates his guts now because he rejected her. Not only that, but he hasn't had the chance to talk to her. He has been really busy moving into the apartment with Zay, and she has been busy with her own things.

"Hey Farkle," Zay walks over to bar. "Would you mind coming with me? I just have to ask you a few questions."

"No problem, sir," Farkle says. He nods his head at Lucas, and Lucas brings his hand up to salute to the two men. He turns the bar lights off and walk to the back entrance of the building where the time cards are. He pulls the card with his name on it and puts it in the machine before pulling it right back out. He grabs his coat off the hook on the wall and before he can walk out the back entrance, he is grabbed from the back of his collar. The short woman pushes him up against the wall and digs her fists into his collarbones.

"Ow!" Lucas exclaims. "What in God's name are you doing, Maya?"

"Why did you kiss Riley and then tell her that you didn't like her?" Maya asks, tightening the grip she has on the collar of his shirt.

"I didn't say that I didn't like her. I just said that I wasn't carrying a torch for her. That's all," Lucas says.

"She came to my apartment, crying. She told me that you kissed her in the storage room. Then she told me that you told her that you didn't like her. Am I supposed to take your word over hers? She's my best friend, Lucas. And whoever doesn't like her, I don't like them," Maya says.

"You could witness her rub someone out and believe her when she tells you that she didn't do it, huh?" Lucas assumes. That little comment didn't go well with Maya.

She pushes him in to the wall again. "You would be right about that. Riley is one of the few people on this entire planet that I trust. Zay and Farkle are the only other two. But you? I don't like you. I haven't had a good feeling about you since you've walked into this place."

Lucas does feel a little pained by that comment. He thought he was on good terms with everybody when he arrived. And it doesn't help that he is attracted to this woman. I guess he feels what Riley felt when he rejected her advances. He really needs to talk to Riley.

"I'm sorry that you don't believe me, but I'm not a bad man. I didn't want to hurt Riley when I told her that I didn't feel the same way, and I've been wanting to talk to her about it, but I haven't had the chance. These last few days have been really busy. You would know that if you weren't sick," Lucas defends himself. Maya's grip on his shirt loosens. "What are you doing here anyway? Are you still sick?"

"I'm coming back tomorrow, so I'll be able to keep my eye on you now," Maya answers.

"Trust me. I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want to keep my job and not get into any trouble. That includes trouble with women who are freakishly strong," Lucas says as he grabs Maya's hands and pulls them off of his collar. He straightens himself out and pulls his coat over his shoulders and onto his arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He says, walking away. He can hear Maya huff and puff as he's walking away, which makes him laugh.

He walks back out to the front of the club to see if Riley is still there. He sees Farkle and Zay shaking hands at the door of Zay's office. They share a hug before Farkle walks out and meets Lucas up front.

"What are you still doing here?" Farkle asks, grabbing his coat from a shelf under the bar counter. He puts it on and begins walking to the location where Lucas had just had his encounter with Maya.

"I thought I forgot something, but it's all good," Lucas says.

When Farkle walks to the time card machine, Riley is already standing there with her coat on. Farkle stops and stares at her. She turns around at the sound of footsteps and smiles at the two boys.

"Goodnight, fellas," She says.

"Wait, Riley," Lucas calls. Farkle quickly looks to see Lucas walking over to the dame. Farkle steps up to the plate and joins Lucas and Riley. "It's pretty dark out there. Farkle told me that he would like walk you home. Is that okay?"

Riley looks down and giggles before paying her attention to the nervous boy standing beside her. "I would love that. Thank you, Farkle."

Farkle smiles and nods. "It's no problem," He says.

"Riley. Because Maya is coming back tomorrow, do you think that you and I can have a chance to talk?" Lucas asks. Riley looks at him and nods, but she isn't smiling like she was when they first walked into the room.

Farkle quickly punches out and meets Riley at the door. "You ready?" Riley nods and leads Farkle out the door. Farkle looks back at Lucas and mouths "thank you" to him before following Riley outside.

He's not sure how things are going to go with Riley tomorrow but hopefully he will be able to straighten things out to where Maya doesn't want to kill him.

* * *

 _Dear Riley,  
I was taken by surprise when you pulled me into the storage closet and kissed me. It is a situation that I have never been in before, so I want to apologize to you for not handling it the way you wanted me to. It's not that I don't like you because I do. I just don't have the same feelings for you that you have for me. I hope you know that there is somebody out there who does carry a torch for you like that. You are a sweet, intelligent, funny, and beautiful woman, but I am not looking for a relationship at the moment. I hope this doesn't completely alter the way you see me because I feel that we all the potential to become great and close friends. Have a nice day!_

 _Your friend,  
Lucas Friar_

* * *

 ** _I know this chapter is pretty short, but things are gonna get interesting in the next chapter. Lucas will tell Riley a secret. Any guess as to what it is? Hint: you probably won't get it until you read it! Hahaha!_**

 ** _Anyway, I hope y'all loved this chapter because I did, and I am so happy with how this story is going so far, there are so many things that are going to happen!_**

 ** _Love y'all!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey y'all! I'm so happy with how y'all are liking this story! I'm not gonna lie. I said that I had a secret that Lucas is going to reveal in this chapter, but it's been so long since I've looked at this story that I forgot it! Haha! But it's okay because I remembered what it was, so don't be alarmed.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

"I hope you all are enjoying your Friday night," Zay says into the microphone on the stage as the crowd cheers in agreement. Lucas is leaning over the bar counter watching his best friend talk to the people sitting in front of him. Nobody is at the bar because they know that they are about to be highly entertained. "We have some lovely ladies performing tonight. Please enjoy the rest of your night and remember that you can always come to Huck and Jim's Cafe for any kind of fun."

The crowd cheers again, and Zay waits for them to settle down again. "We will begin the night with a new song from our very own, Maya Hart. Enjoy yourselves!"

Something about tonight makes Lucas excited, and he knows exactly what it, or she, is. He is finally gonna get to hear the singing voice of the mysterious girl he's been fixated on since he arrived in New York.

"Hey, Farkle. How are you tonight?" Riley walks over to the bar and sits on the stool across from Farkle. Lucas sees his cheeks turn pink, and he can tell that Farkle is getting flustered.

"I'm fine. How about you? Are you excited about performing for this many people?" Farkle asks.

"Yea. I have a lot of butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. I've never performed in front of this many people before. I just hope Maya warms them up well for me," Riley answers.

"You're gonna do just fine, Riley. You always do, and the people who come here love to hear you sing. That's why the bar is completely abandoned. They're are ready for you," Farkle says.

Riley smiles at him and lays her hand on top of his. "Thank you for always saying the right think Farkle. You always know what to say to get my spirits up and get rid of my jitters. I wish I could do that."

"I think you're better at saying the right thing than I am. You just don't know it," Farkle replies with a blush. Riley looks over at Lucas and steps over towards him until she is standing in front of him.

"Lucas? Would you mind going for a walk with me? I'm sure the bar will pretty much stay this way until we get back, right Farkle?" Riley says.

Farkle nods with a somewhat disappointed look on his face. Lucas gives him an apologetic look as he agrees to walk with Riley and follows her out the front door of the cafe. They begin walking down the street and are well away from the cafe before anyone says anything.

"I got your letter in my mailbox. It was a nice letter, and I just wanted to thank you for it," Riley begins the conversation.

"It was no problem. I tend to say the things that I need to say better on paper than in person anyway. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry for hurting you. You are one of the nicest people I've met since coming to New York, and I didn't want to mess things up between us because of that. I just have a lot on my plate right now, and I'm not ready for a new relationship," Lucas explains.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I overreacted, and I'm sorry about Maya ambushing you too. I really hope that I didn't ruin your first few weeks here," Riley says.

Lucas chuckles. "You didn't ruin anything, and you don't have to be sorry about anything. Maya is just looking out for you. I used to have to do the same thing with Zay. That's one of the main reasons why I left home and came here."

"What's one of the reasons you had to leave? If you don't mind me asking," Riley asks.

"Well, let me just say that my parents and I don't exactly agree on the treatment of people of color. They say mean and hateful things about them and cheer on the people who continue to do those acts to people of color. I didn't agree with them, and when they told me that I had to stop defending Zay and stop being friends with him, that's when I got the idea to leave Texas with Zay. Zay got out of there before I did. He told me that I should try to work things out with my parents, but there was one more thing they did that pushed me over the edge," Lucas explains.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"No. But I don't really like to talk about this, so you've got to be a really special person to hear this," Lucas smiles. Riley smiles back at him before he begins. "My parents are old fashioned. And by old fashioned, I mean back in the very olden days, old fashioned."

Riley giggles. "The olden days, huh? You're a nut, Lucas Friar."

"A nut? Wow! And I thought you was a nice person, Riley. Guess I wrong," Lucas teases.

"Oh hush! Before I give you a knuckle sandwich," Riley jokes back as she holds her fist in the air.

Lucas laughs. "C'mon, Riley. You couldn't punch me. You would have Maya punch me."

Riley joins in with Lucas's laugh and shakes her head in agreement. "You're probably right."

Lucas' laughter dies down before he continues to explain his story. "Anyway, the night Zay got on a train to New York, I walked back home, and I when I got there, there was woman sitting across from my parents at the dining table," Lucas says.

"So? Why is a girl sitting at your dining table so bad that you had to leave Texas?" Riley asks.

"My mom and dad were talking to her about marrying me. As soon as I heard that, I went to my room to clear my head. I knew that girl. She was not a nice girl, and I definitely didn't carry a torch for her. But I had to get hitched to her anyway because my parents were going to cut me off from everything if I didn't. Plus, because I got hitched to that girl, I got a lot of money out of it, which is what I needed to make it here. But she was so mean to everybody, and I couldn't stay with a woman who hated people of color. I told her that my best friend is black, and she pitched a fit about it. That's when I got the divorce, and I high-tailed it outta Texas," Lucas tells.

"Holy mackerel. I would never have guessed that you have been married before. Now I get why you're not ready for a relationship yet. I wouldn't want to be either," Riley says. "And I'm sorry again for forcing myself upon you."

Lucas chuckles again. "Riley, you have nothing to be sorry over. You didn't know, and you just took a chance. Don't be afraid to keep taking chances like that."

Riley smiles. "Thanks, Lucas. I don't think I carry a torch for you anymore anyway."

Lucas grabs his chest and pretends like he's hurt by her revelation. "Wow, Riley. Who'da thunk that you could be so blunt about your feelings?"

Riley laughs and continues walking with Lucas.

"So..." Lucas drags on. "Who do you carry a torch for now?"

"Ugh! I'm not gonna tell you! You're gonna have to knock me over before I tell you," Riley laughs.

Lucas grins, but can't help but feel a little bit guilty due to his friend, Farkle, sitting at the bar alone, thinking about Riley. He wants to bring Farkle into the conversation, but he needs to think of a way to do it without it being so obvious.

"You're a very beautiful dame, Riley. Any man would be lucky to hitch a girl like you," Lucas says. That will work.

Riley looks down at her feet. "That's something I'll believe when I see it."

"You'd be surprised. You don't know who could be carrying a torch for you. It might even be somebody you see at the cafe," Lucas hints.

"What are you implying, Lucas? I know you don't carry a torch for me. Are you saying that Zay or Farkle might be in love with me?" Riley asks.

Lucas shrugs. "I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant," Riley says.

"Look! I don't know Zay's feelings nor do I know Farkle's. I'm just telling you that you never know who might be thinking about you right at this moment," Lucas says.

Riley giggles and playfully hits Lucas' arm. "We need to get back to the cafe, fat head."

"Fat head? First you call me a nut and now you call me a fat head? Where is the nice girl that I met a few weeks ago?" Lucas teases, making the two of them laugh.

They walk back to the cafe, not saying a word to each other, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was nice. Lucas opens the door and allows Riley to walk into the cafe before he does. As he walks inside he sees Maya lay her guitar down on the stand on stage. The crowd is standing up and cheering for her, and Lucas can't believe that he missed his mystery girl sing. Maya waves at Riley, and Riley kisses Lucas' cheek before running down the steps and behind the stage. Lucas walks behind the bar and sees a disappointed Farkle, leaning on his hand on the bar counter.

"Farkle. Can I explain myself to you?"

Farkle shrugs.

"Look. I need to tell you something that happened. A few days ago, Riley kissed me. But I didn't kiss her back because I know how you feel about her, and I can't hurt a friend like you that way. I wrote her a note explaining that I didn't mean any hard feelings, but she just wanted a little bit more explanation. If it makes you feel any better, she told me that she doesn't feel those feelings for me anymore. What you just saw was friendly. I promise," Lucas explains himself.

"You didn't kiss her because you didn't want to hurt me?" Farkle asks. "You've only known me for a few weeks."

"Well. I like you, Farkle. You're nice to my best friend, and you have been nothing but nice to me since I began working here. In my book, that's a good friend," Lucas says.

Farkle smiles. "Thanks for everything, Lucas. I knew you were a loyal friend. I just hadn't seen it with my own eyes yet."

"If you want to go get your girl, you better get her fast. She's special, and she could be picked up fast. But you are special to her. You may not know it, but I've heard her talk to Zay about you before," Lucas says.

"Really?" Farkle asks. "Wow! Thanks for telling me. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Lucas laughs. "No thanks. The only thing I want right now is to hear that girl sing."

Lucas points at the blonde woman walking around and greeting people at the cafe. She hugs a few people and kisses their cheeks before heading straight to the bar.

"You'll get your chance, Lucas. She sings all the time. Just clear your mind and listen," Farkle explains.

Maya takes a seat on the stool across from Lucas and smirks at him. He rests all of his upper body weight on his arms, which are stretched out to reach the bar. He smirks at her as well and waits for her to say something. Farkle chuckles before walking away to the back room behind the bar.

"How may I help you?" Lucas asks.

She leans her chin on her hand and taps her lips with her fingers. "I'll have a scotch on the rocks."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you have to be at least twenty-one years old," Lucas teases.

"Wow! You're actually hilarious, wise guy, but I am being serious. It's the least you could do for me after missing my performance," Maya says with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Lucas pulls a small glass from under the counter and puts a few ice cubes in the glass. He grabs the bottle of scotch and slowly pours the teeny blonde a small amount. "It's not like I asked to miss your performance, but I needed to clear some things up with Riley, who you know. You tried to beat me up over something that she caused, but it's blah."

"Blah? You think what I did was just 'blah'?" Maya asks, downing her entire glass of scotch.

"That's what I said, right?" Lucas says.

Maya smirks at him and pours her own glass of scotch. "Watch your back, Huckleberry."

* * *

 _ **Well! I hope y'all liked it! Again, I am so sorry for the very delayed update, but I am so busy with college right now. I always try to find time to write though.**_

 _ **Things are gonna start getting interesting. Riley's birthday is coming up soon, and Lucas learns a few things about Maya in the upcoming chapters. Interesting situations, long hours of waiting. You'll have to keep reading.**_

 _ **Love y'all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys! I know I haven't update this in a long time either, and I apologize. I can't promise more frequent updates, but I just want to thank all of you who continue to read this story. I love y'all!**_

 _ **I hope y'all enjoy!**_

* * *

 _"Give me another one, Luke!" Maya slurs her voice as she slams the empty glass on the counter at the bar. Lucas laughs and pulls the scotch out from underneath the counter._

 _"I don't think you should drink much more, Maya. I don't want you to get in trouble with Zay," Lucas says._

 _Maya dramatically widens her eyes and looks around at the empty club, "I don't see Zay around. I'm pretty sure he left early tonight anyway. C'mon! I'm barely tipsy."_

 _Lucas chuckles and pours the scotch into the sticky glass. Maya smirks and raises the glass to her lips, downing the entire glass in a matter of seconds. She sets her glass down on the counter and slaps her hand on top of Lucas'._

 _"Why don't you pour you a drink?" Maya asks._

 _"No. No. I don't think I should let any booze into my body tonight. I'm know I'll regret it tomorrow if I don't," Lucas replies._

 _Maya smirks at him and begins to tease him. She reaches over the bar counter and pulls out an identical glass and sets it next to hers. She also reaches down far enough to grab the bottle of whiskey at the very bottom of the counter. Lucas laughs at how ridiculous she looks in her current position but doesn't object to a drink of whiskey after she pours them both a glass._

 _They touch their glasses together and bring the booze to their lips._

* * *

Lucas wakes up and shields his eyes from the bright sunlight of the morning. Lucas reaches his arm over to feel the cooler side of his bed, but he just grabs air. He lets his eyes adjust, and when they do he realizes that he's not in his bed. He's laying down on an emerald colored sofa. He holds his head in pain and pulls a cool towel off his forehead.

"Morning, boozy," Riley greets him. He sits up and sees the dame standing there in her nightgown and robe. A child-like smirk sets upon her face. She walks over, sits down next to him, and sets a glass of water on the coffee table before taking the cold, damp towel away from him.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Lucas asks.

"You and Maya decided to have a little fun after work last night. Zay was already gone by the time I was leaving, and I didn't know where your keys were, so I just brought you along with Maya and me to our apartment," Riley explains.

Lucas groans. "I can't believe I did that. I haven't had any booze since I was seventeen."

Riley giggles. "Neither has Maya. You two are funny when intoxicated."

"You and Maya live together?" Lucas asks.

"Yes. Farkle helped us because it's difficult for a woman to rent her own apartment, but we do. You better leave soon. Maya's gonna wake up, and when she sees that you're here, she's not going to be happy," Riley explains.

"Too late," Lucas and Riley turn their attention to the disgruntled, hungover blonde woman standing in the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Lucas drinks the rest of the water in his glass and walks over to the sink to wash the glass out. He lays the clean dish on the towel with drying dishes already laying on it.

"Please leave," Maya says nicely while holding her pained head.

"Hold on, let me think of a snarky comeback," Lucas replies.

Maya slams her mug on the kitchen counter, emitting a grunt from the both of them. "I'm being serious, Lucas. You have to leave right now. Please get out of our apartment."

Lucas doesn't feel like egging her on so he nods and walks back into the living room where Riley is reading the newspaper. "Um. Do you know where my coat and hat are?"

Riley stands up and nods before walking over to a closet in the hallway of the apartment and pulling his coat and hat off the rack that stands there. She hands his items over to him and walks with him to the front door. She pulls the door open and waits for him to walk outside of the apartment.

Before he leaves, however, he turns around and tips his hat towards the two. "Thank you for taking care of Maya and me last night. I know it was probably annoying, but I appreciate everything you did."

"It's not a problem. I know that Maya has helped me through a few drunken nights, so I don't mind to help her. And I didn't mind to help you either. And I just want to apologize on Maya's behalf. She really isn't as grumpy as she seems. She just has a lot on her plate right now, and she doesn't want to let someone who is practically a complete stranger into her life. It's not you. Just give her some time," Riley explains.

"It's alright. I've met worse girls, and you know that," Lucas says.

"See you later, Lucas," Riley giggles.

"You too."

* * *

"Well, well. If it isn't booze boy," Lucas hear as he steps foot into his shared apartment. He slowly turns around to see his best friend sitting in a chair staring a newspaper. Zay slowly lowers the newspaper and makes eye contact with Lucas, who is scared that he is going to get his hide tanned.

"Where have you been? Last thing I saw was you chatting up Maya at the bar and pouring her a drink. Please tell you two didn't do what I think you did?" Zay asks.

Lucas shakes his head. "We didn't do anything. We had a few drinks, and Riley took the both of us back to their apartment. I slept on their sofa."

Zay pats his best friend's shoulder. "Good boy, Lucas. Maya is different from other women. It's a good thing you didn't try to do any of the nasty with her."

"I wouldn't want to do that to anybody. I used to do that shit back in Texas, and I've just learned that there is more to it than that," Lucas replies sitting on the couch in the living room.

"So. Maya actually knew you were in her apartment and didn't freak out on you?" Zay asks.

"Whoa. Hold your breath. I never said she didn't freak out. I mean, she didn't, but she was adamant on me leaving as soon as possible. She practically kicked me in the ass to get me out of there," Lucas explains, earning a chuckle from Zay. "Do you know if she does that to anybody else?"

"I do. She hasn't done it to me because she trusts me, but I'll tell you that when Maya tells you that she doesn't want you in her apartment, then you better listen to her. There's a lot that you don't know about her, and she wants it kept that way. The only thing that I know what to do, as her friend, is to respect her wishes. She doesn't want me to tell you; she'll tell you when she feels that you are important enough in her life," Zay explains.

Lucas nods and remembers to put that in his long term memory. He stand up and puts his hat and coat on the rack by the door. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'm still not completely over this hangover."

Zay laughs. "You have fun with that, Lucas."

* * *

 _Dear mom,_

 _I know that you aren't gonna write me back, but I still feel like it's important to ask y'all how y'all are doing and to tell y'all how I'm doing. I am so happy in New York, right now. I've met some amazing people down here, and I really wish y'all would meet them, but I know how y'all feel about me being friends with Zay, so I'm not counting on it. Zay is doing fine. He seems a whole lot happier here than he ever was in Texas, which makes me happy. I'm working in a cafe with him and some of the nicest co-workers. Riley was one of the first people I met, and she was as nice as can be. She showed me around and helped me get accustomed to my new job. She's a really nice girl. Farkle is the man that I work with most of the day. He's a bartender, just like me. He's got a thing for Riley, so when she tried to make a move on me, I turned her down. Farkle is incredibly loyal and just fun to talk to. Then, there's Maya. Maya is a mystery to me, but she treats me like she treats everybody else, and I respect a woman who can do that. Sure, she's not used to my presence just yet, but I have a feeling that we can become close friends. Anyway, I just wanted to remind you that just because we have our major differences in opinion doesn't mean that I don't love y'all. Y'all are still my parents, and I still love y'all. I just had to move away because I needed to do something for myself for once._

 _Love y'all,  
Lucas_

* * *

 ** _I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! It's kinda short, but it sets up yet another mystery. I don't know when I'll be updating next, but I am still trying to make it as soon as possible. Thanks to all of you who continue to read this! Love y'all!_**

 ** _Next chapter, Lucas sees something that he doesn't like to see, so he does something about it._**


End file.
